kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie
Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie is a banned CGI superhero comedy adventure film that was produced by DreamWorks Animation, based off the first four books in the of Captain Underpants books Captain Underpants saga. It stars Kroll Nick Kroll as Professor Tippy Tinkletrousers, Helms Ed Helms as Benjamin Krupp and Captain Underpants,Hart Kevin Hart as George Beard, Middleditch Thomas Middleditch as Harold Hutchins, and Peele Jordan Peele as Melvin Sneedly Demi Lovato as Smurfette. The movie was released on June 2nd, 2017 in the United States. Plot In the city of Piqua, Ohio, two fourth-grade friends and next-door neighbors named George Beard (Kevin Hart) and Harold Hutchins (Thomas Middleditch) are the pranksters at their school, Jerome Horwitz Elementary School. They excessively pull numerous pranks on the cruel teachers, many of which are directed at their bitter principal, Mr. Benjamin "Benny" Krupp (Ed Helms), putting the two at odds with him. The duo also create comic books about an imaginary superhero named Captain Underpants (also voiced by Ed Helms), who fights crime while wearing underwear and a cape. They distribute these to their schoolmates through a comic company called Treehouse Comix Inc., located in their treehouse. George and Harold's pranks come to an apparent end after they're caught tampering with a toilet invention, the Turbo Toilet 2000, made by the school's intelligent and local snitch and intellectual, Melvin Sneedly(Jordan Peele), on video. Finally having solid proof of the boys' antics, Mr. Krupp excitedly prepares to annihilate their friendship by putting them in separate classes. To prevent this, George hypnotizes Mr. Krupp with a 3D Hypno Ring he received out of a cereal box. The boys see that Mr. Krupp bears an odd resemblance to Captain Underpants without his toupee and command him to be Captain Underpants. The boys soon learn the severity of their actions when "Captain Underpants" begins causing problems around Piqua. To prevent these issues, the boys take him to their treehouse, where they discover that they can turn Captain Underpants back into Mr. Krupp by splashing water on him and can turn him back into Captain Underpants by snapping their fingers. Knowing that Mr. Krupp will continue trying to separate them, they decide to settle with Captain Underpants but insist that he be dressed up as Mr. Krupp under the pretense of a "secret identity," to which Captain Underpants agrees. His sudden personality change even manages to attract the attention (and affection) of the school's shy lunch lady, Edith (Kristen Schaal). Just when George and Harold believe that their troubles have ended, Jerome Horwitz Elementary School is visited by an odd, German-accented scientist named Professor Pee-Pee Diarrheastein Poopypants, Esq. (Nick Kroll), or as he calls himself, Professor P (who is pretending to be a nice school teacher). Captain Underpants (disguised as Mr. Krupp) hires him to be the new science teacher, but George and Harold are suspicious of him due to his violent and short-tempered attitude, as well as his resume's content. As it turns out, Poopypants is seeking to get rid of laughter altogether due to the fact that people have made fun of his name for years. He recruits Melvin to help him, as he discovers (after reading a comic book George and Harold made featuring characters resembling them) that Melvin's brain makes him incapable of laughing or having fun. Professor Poopypants teams up with Melvin (who is secretly his assistant) to take over the world after scanning his brain in his evil lair. Captain Underpants, George and Harold have a plan to make Jerome Horwitz Elementary School fun again. As the first step of their plan, George and Harold made Captain Underpants conduct the 1812 Overture, with whoopee cushions to reboot the school. As the second step, they open the art room. For the third step, Captain Underpants sets up a funfair at the schoolyard, However Harold and George has to keep watch of Captain Underpants for some of the games he would play would have something to do with water. Mr Krupp is snapped into Captain Underpants back and forth as the boys would try to keep track of him due to the shenanigans taking place, as it starts to rain, Captain Underpants is back into an angry Krupp at the boys. Mr. Krupp finally separates the boys, which causes their plan to fail due to Professor Poopypants's reign of terror. Professor Poopypants tries to take over the town with a giant version of the Turbo Toilet 2000, fueled by the school cafeteria's rotten leftovers left out by Edith and uses Melvin's brain to turn the children into glum, humorless zombies. George and Harold are caught by Mr. Krupp but to stop Professor Poopypants, the boys had no choice; but Mr Krupp being caught by gigantic Kraang droids, to mutated into an angry behemoth, crab causing damage at the school and angry invasion of decepticons crashing land on Piqua, Ohio and to attacking their city, Assaulting minotaurs crashing down to building but Annie (version of Smurfette) with her ride Pteranodon scoop the George and Harold are caught by hold pterosaur's claws, and let's get those out of here. Feeling tired after such a long battle, Vilgax sent his mutant Decepticons to finish the planet, since he never wanted to play again felt like saving his strength for his glorious return to Ohio. Toffee felt like doing more work (in preparation for his amazing role in the final battle of the actual movie) and promptly got up while the others watched. Cast *Josue Alz as Toffee *Ed Helms as Benjamin Krupp is the evil and selfish principal and Captain Underpants the greatest superhero in the history of the elementary school *Hugo Weaving as Vilgax *Frank Welker as Giant Crab, who being caught by Kraang droids to killed George and Harold. *Kevin Hart as George Beard the scheming fourth grader *Thomas Middleditch as Harold Hutchins the scheming 4th graders *Nick Kroll as Professor Pippy P. Poopypants (killed by Minotaur) *Jordan Peele as Melvin Sneedly (killed by Kraang droids) *Kristen Schaal as Edith the Lunch Lady (Murdered by Gorgons) *Grey Delisle-Griffin as Edith Anthrope (Murdered by Minotaur) *Dee Dee Rescher as Tara Ribble (who is turn into a behemoth gorgons) *Brian Posehn as Mr. Rected (who is turn into a bebemoth minotaur) *Mel Rodriguez as Morty Fyde *Fred Tatasciore as Jacob Meaner (being murdered by Kraang droids) *David Soren as Tommy *Susan Fitzer as Ms. Dayken *Demi Lovato as Annie Smurf (formerly of Smurfette) daughter of Zeus and Hera *Lynnanne Zager as George's Mom (killed by Vilgax) *Tiffany Lauren Bennicke as Sad Girl (Assault by Vilgax) *James Ryan as Mime (Assault by Toffee) *Leslie David Baker as Officer McPiggly (killed by Toffee) *Sugar Lyn Beard as Goody Two-Shoes Girl (Slash by Kraang droids) *Lesley Nicol as Nobel Moderator (killed by Kraang droids) *Chris Miller as Nobel Audience Member (Assault by Vilgax) *Coco Soren as Balloon Girl (Assault by Vilgax) Category:Lost episode Category:Transcript Category:Mutants